Irresistible
by CMW2
Summary: AU of Season 1: Addison and Pete have fantasies about each other. What happens when they can no longer deny their desires? Slight spoilers for 1x05. Paddison angst, banter, and lovemaking within


**Author's Note: Okay, new fandom and new pretty long oneshot. I'm ready. I haven't watched a full episode of **_**Private Practice**_** in a long time but from what I've read on here and from what my mom and sister say, it's safe to say that I like season one best.**

**And where there's season one, there's Paddison. I **_**miss**_** them! Pete and Violet are okay and Addison with the philandering douche is…well, anyway, they shouldn't be anyone else but each other. So, I'm going to do a little bit of an AU from the whole shower head, Pete the cowboy (me-ow) episode. I'm going to do what Ms. Rhimes should have. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

She was going out of her mind.

The showerhead experiment had been nice but it barely scratched the surface of the need she felt. Not even the Cowboy idea had been enough to…relax her. Only the real thing would do and _**there**_ was the rub (no pun intended). For one thing, the last time she had slept with someone, she had ended up humiliated (yet again) and feeling like nothing but a common whore.

And for another thing… it was _**Pete!**_ Quack Boy, the serial dater, the Sloan of Oceanside Wellness, the bad boy that Naomi warned her about, the sexy, tongue kissing, soft skinned…_**argh!**_

Dr. Addison Montgomery sighed and continued watching the ebb and flow of the Pacific. It was late at night, guaranteeing her privacy and she had hoped that the cool breeze would soothe her enough to sleep.

Honestly, she was scared to sleep. If she slept, she'd have another fantasy. If she had another fantasy, she'd fall out of her bed, which _**really**_ hurt. If she fell out of her bed, she'd go to work all edgy and if she went to work all edgy, she could harm a patient…or jump Pete in the middle of the lobby.

Or in her office. Or in his office. Or in the elevator. Or the shower…oh, she needed a drink!

Going inside, she headed to the kitchen and got the bottle of vodka from on top of the refrigerator. Checking the time on the oven, she saw it was 3:12AM and winced.

_Well, it's noon someplace and I'm desperate. Salud._

Opening the bottle, she took a pull straight from it and coughed. God, she hadn't done it straight since college. Plopping down onto the couch, she found the remote and turned on the TV. Perhaps hearing Billy Mays scream about a semi automatic nutcracker would calm her frayed nerves enough for her to doze.

She channel surfed for a while until she came across a movie on Cinemax. It seemed to be a little more interesting than infomercials so she put the remote down, settling in.

It was supposed to be a murder mystery but the plot seemed to be a little too weak for the genre. With a shrug, Addison took another pull from her bottle…

…and promptly spat it back out as the scene cut to two people in bed, complete with tongues and bad 80s smooth jazz. Great! The one night she's suffering from lust induced insomnia, the TV gods decide to put on _**Pistol Pussies 5**_. What was worse was that she could feel herself getting turned on as Bambi and Roy rutted like beasts.

Looking back at the oven, she checked the time and called it as she slid a tentative hand inside her panties.

_Time of Hitting the Bottom of Rock Bottom: 3:32AM._

_**//////////////**_

His cell phone rang and he stopped running long enough to answer it on his Bluetooth.

"Pete Wilder."

There was a hiccup and then a giggle, making him frown as he turned a corner.

"Hello?"

"_Hiya, Cowboy. Whatcha doin'?"_ a cheerful voice greeted.

"Addison?" he asked incredulously.

When he first saw her, he knew that Addison Montgomery was a woman with class, a woman with dignity. Beautiful, intelligent, hilarious, she was a triple threat. She also was a hell of an OB and wasn't afraid to let you know. She was not the sort of woman to get completely plastered and call someone at…5:09 AM.

"_Yep, it's me. I couldn't…hic…sleep."_

Okay, apparently, she was. Slowing to a walk, he walked onto the beach, trying to figure what the hell was going on.

"Addison, where are you? Are you okay? Do you need me to come get you?"

There were still a couple of bars open at this hour and insomnia made people do crazy things. An image of her alone and vulnerable in a bar made him walk a little faster.

"_You can't come…hic...get me. I'm at my house! I couldn't sleep and it's all your damned fault!"_ she snapped tearfully.

Was she crying? God, please don't let her be crying, especially because of _**him**_, of all people! A sob sounded over the line and Pete felt his heart break.

"Addison, what's wrong? What did I do?"

"_You'll…hic…laugh at me!"_

"I won't, honey, I promise. What's wrong?"

The 'honey' had just slipped out but it sounded right to call her that. She had gotten under his skin and made him feel off balance. She challenged him and teased him and he wanted more from her, hence his own fantasies.

"_**Everything!**__ I'm supposed to stay away from you but I don't want to! You're a great guy and I want to be with you but I'm not supposed to! Everyone keeps telling me not to and the more I hear what they say, it worse it gets and now I can't even sleep without dreaming about you and I can't even do the showerhead thing right! Or the thing without the shower head! I tried and I couldn't and I ended up drunk and watching a marathon of porn on Cinemax and I hate my life!"_ she confessed miserably.

She succumbed to hiccupping sobs and Pete noticed that all his running had taken him right near her house. In fact, he could see it in the distance.

"Unlock your back door. I'm coming, okay? Stop crying. I'm on my way over."

A sniffle and then, _"Promise?"_

"Yeah, I promise. In fact, if you go on your deck, you can see me."

Pete winced as a painful sounding thump sounded over the line but eventually, he could see the shock of red hair in the early morning light. He waved and she waved back after a minute.

"I'm coming, Addison. Just stay there."

_**//////////////**_

She shivered and wiped at her eyes as he climbed up the stairs and soon, she was wrapped in a red zip up hoodie. It went down to her bare thighs, covering the bra and panties she had on easily. Pete was here. She tried to walk but she hissed in pain.

Looking down, she saw an ugly red spot on her left shin. It must've happened when she fell. Pete saw it too obviously because suddenly, she was off of the ground, held bridal style. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck and let him carry her inside.

The porn marathon had ended and a make up infomercial was on, only 2 hours late. Bypassing her makeshift nest, Pete carried her to her bedroom and laid her down on the bed.

"Do you have a first aid kit around here? And an icepack?"

Still drunk, Addison struggled to remember and he said, "Never mind. I'll find them. You stay here, okay?"

She nodded and unbidden, her eyes went to his behind as he left. He really was too hot for his own good. No, he was too hot for _her_ own good. God, she had made a complete ass of herself! Shame filled her and she was unable to meet his gaze as he iced and wrapped her leg.

"Hey. Hey, look at me."

She met his gaze reluctantly and she was surprised to see no pity or mirth. She just saw…Pete. She liked that. She liked Pete.

"It's okay. It really is."

"You're just saying that because you don't want me to start crying again. I do that when I get drunk." she said morosely

"I'm saying it because I mean it. Addison, you're not the only one feeling like crap about this. I'm supposed to stay away from you, too. Apparently, I'm such a sub par human being, Naomi's afraid that I'll infect you and drag you into hell."

Pete wasn't sub par. He was a good man, just damaged and sad and lonely. That didn't make him a monster. Naomi was wrong. Sam was wrong. Violet was wrong. They were all wrong! She didn't have to stay away from him. Slowly, she scooted closer to him and rested her head on his chest.

"Sorry if I smell like vodka."

"I smell like sweat. I was out running."

"At this hour? Isn't that kinda weird?" she inquired with confusion.

"Not as weird as getting drunk and watching a porn marathon."

She laughed a little and they both yawned.

"You can sleep here tonight …er, this morning…um, well, I obviously can't go in today and you looked like death warmed over twice. I don't want you passing out on the way home." Addison offered shyly.

He looked at her with an unreadable expression as he stood and she was resigned to him leaving.

To her surprise, he shucked off his shirt and removed his foot gear. Silently, he slipped into bed beside her and she laid down herself. A deep exhaustion settled in and she felt heavy, like she was drowning in honey. Pete gathered her against him and buried his face in her shoulder, still protected by his hoodie.

Addison wrapped her arms around him and she felt her lips curve into a smile as she drifted off into peaceful slumber.

_Sweet quacks in shining hoodies cure insomnia. That sounds like a good article for JAMA…_

_**//////////////**_

At 8:30, her land line rang and he answered blearily on the way back from the bathroom.

"_Pete? What the hell are you doing at Addison's?!"_ Naomi's voice demanded.

Later, he would mentally Gibbs slap himself for what he said next but his still slumbering brain supplied, "Sleeping." as an answer.

"_I __**told you**__ to stay away from her! I told her to…put her on the phone, now!"_

Maybe it was lack of sleep. Maybe it was because she was keeping him from getting back to Addison. Maybe it was just her tone but Pete was pissed off and this time, he wasn't going to hold it in.

Mt. Wilder finally erupted.

"_**You**_ don't have anything to do with what goes on between Addison and me! What the hell is your problem?! Addison's a grown woman who can make her own decisions and for the record, I didn't have sex with her! She called me, drunk and miserable because of your lousy advice! She's hurting and all you care about is that she _**disobeyed **_you?! What the hell kind of friend are you?!"

The silence on the other line was louder than a B-52 but then Naomi replied softly, _"I…I just don't want her to get hurt again. Pete, she's been through a lot and yeah, some of it was her own fault but…but she's my best friend, my only friend at the moment and I…god, Pete, I'm sorry."_

Pete sighed deeply and said, "I understand. Look, you may not have an ounce of faith in me but could you trust Addison? She had to pick me for a good reason. I'm not going to hurt her. Not on purpose."

"_Yeah…I'll try. Is she okay?"_

"No. She hurt herself last night and she's exhausted. I'm staying with her. Tell Dell to reschedule my appointments for Friday."

"_Okay. Anything else?"_

"Get Sam and the others to back off. I'll see you in a couple of days."

He hung up and turned to see Addison in the doorway.

"I take it you heard all that?" he asked sheepishly.

She nodded and cut him off, "It's fine. Someone needed to say it. Come back to bed."

"In a minute. How's your leg?"

"The redness is gone. Now, it's just throbbing. I'll probably have a bruise later."

"And the hangover?"

"Terrible. Almost as bad as when you turned me into a porcupine."

Pete chuckled and insisted, "It doesn't hurt."

"It hurt me.", she grumbled as she crawled back under the blankets.

He rolled his eyes and got back into bed with her, still amazed at how comfortable it was.

Addison curled up against him like a cat and buried her face in the crook of his arm, trying to hide from the sunlight. Anna had never been this comfortable with him, so open, and free. Coming to a decision, he raised her head so she could look in his eyes.

"You know, there is a natural cure for a hangover."

"You are not putting anymore needles in me.", she said flatly.

"Did I say I was going to? You're a doctor. A board certified neonatal surgeon, as you never hesitate to remind me…"

"Damn right." she cut in.

"…what's a natural painkiller?"

"Endorphins. But how the…oh."

He reversed their positions and she swallowed thickly as his arousal pressed into her flat abdomen.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, once we do this, we can't go back." she asked weakly.

Pete smiled and simply replied, "I don't want to go back."

His lips cut off her reply.

_**//////////////**_

She had expected them to be frenzied and needy and fierce, impatient to get at each other.

Instead, they were sensual and slow, removing what little clothing they had on like they were in a choreographed dance. Addison shivered as hot hands found her breasts and squeezed fondly. His suckling mouth descended upon her nipples and she moaned, squirming underneath him.

Their bare skin felt delicious together and she wanted more of him, all of him.

"Pete, please…"

"Shh…we'll get to it. Trust me."

Trust Me. Two of the most potent words in the English language. She had trusted before and that had led to nothing but pain. But, Pete was different. She knew he was. H e had proved it. And he had stood up to Naomi. That alone told her that he was serious about them.

"Okay. I trust you."

His lips moved away from her breasts, down her body, to the well groomed nest of red curls shrouding her. Knowing what he wanted, Addison slowly parted her legs, giving him permission. A bolt of electricity went straight to her core as his tongue first touched her and she actually screamed.

She had never been a screamer before. Pete groaned in response and settled in, tasting her with obvious relish. Addison panted and brought her fingers to his hair, stroking it in time with his tongue.

"Oh, _yes_…right there…_**ah!**_"

His tongue slid deeper inside her cavity and Addison quivered as he hit all of her spots and even a couple of new ones. Heat pooled inside her and she threw her head back, moaning as pleasure coursed through her veins. She moaned yet again as his long digits played with her aching nub and she ground against his face, not letting him stop.

Pete was moaning and lapping at her like she was water in the desert and she began to feel that telltale weakness in her legs.

"_Come for me…come for me, honey…come for me…"_ he urged between licks.

Addison couldn't help but obey him. Whimpering, sobbing, and finally screaming, she poured into his waiting mouth, watching as he drank deeply of her creams.

As soon as she started to get her breath back, he slid up and penetrated her to the hilt, throwing her back over the edge with a shout.

_**//////////////**_

"_**Pete!**__ God, Pete, harder!"_

Bringing a hand up to her sturdy headboard, he used it for leverage as he gave her what she wanted. She was bringing him in with such force, it made him see stars. Her long, strong legs were around his waist, urging him deeper, harder, faster…

She was absolutely gorgeous. Her flame red hair was tangled and going everywhere as she tossed her head in delirious pleasure. She was pliant and ripe, well loved and happy. The brilliant smile on her face and the dreamy gleam in her emerald eyes told him that.

"…feel so good. Better than anything I could've imagined…" she admitted.

Pete smiled at her and kissed her in reward for her honesty. He was feeling the same way. His heart was racing in his chest and he desperately needed to come. He wouldn't without her, though. Swiveling his hips each time they met, he could feel her core begin to tighten in that telltale way and she was quivering again, moaning with each spasm.

"Come for me, Addison."

She yelped and arched, bringing them both off the bed before she collapsed underneath him screaming. With a yell of his own, he came deep, deep inside her, feeling as if he were draining his life force into her.

"_Oh, Pete."_ she sighed blissfully, milking her muscles to coax out every single drop.

He collapsed on top of her, his head pillowed between her breasts, feeling sated and quite pleased with himself.

"You're smirking."

"I just made love with a board certified neonatal surgeon. I'm going to smirk."

A low groan escaped him as she swatted him on his ass and he nuzzled her.

Before he could fall asleep, though, a thought occurred to him.

"So, any other fantasies you want to tell me about?"

She smiled and purred, "I'd rather act them out." before putting him on his back.

_This woman is going to kill me…_

Her lips trailed down his neck, his chest, lower and lower until…

"_**Addison!**_" he growled, causing a sexy laugh to escape his tormentor.

…_and I will certainly die happy._


End file.
